This study is examining ethno-racial variations in cancer patient survival for the five major ethnic groups in Hawaii: Caucasians, Japanese, Chinese, Filipinos and Hawaiians. Sites examined will include colon-rectum, uterus, breast and lung. Our hypothesis is that observed differences, even when correlated with biological factors such as extent of disease at diagnosis, will ultimately be explained by socioeconomic or cultural differences among these ethno-racial groups. Using basic data already collected by the Hawaii Registry (HTR), a member of the SEER program, we will first examine relative survival rates by race, controlled for extent of disease at diagnosis. Further comparison will be made on other biological and medically-related factors such as age, sex and histologic type. Indirect correlations of relative survival rates by race will then be made case-matched census tract characteristics, and with socioeconomic indices created from various groupings of these characteristics.